Gorum
Gorum (pronounced GOR-um) is a god of battle above all other pursuits; it is said that he would rust away into nothingness if there is ever a time with no more conflicts to be fought. Known as Our Lord in Iron, his faithful believe he is present in every iron weapon of war that is forged. Appearance Gorum's manifestation is that of a gigantic humanoid being in darkened heavy armor. His helmet covers all defining features except for a pair or fiery crimson eyes. No matter to whom he appears, Gorum will always appear to be the tallest creature, even when among giants and other large humanoids. Servants Most of Gorum's divine minions wear spiked metal armor. This includes his divine servitor race, the zentragt. These bear-like creatures often serve in the vanguard of the Lord in Iron's armies. Unique servants * Bloody Hands or Blood Hands - This servant is a crimson-skinned creature similar in appearance to a hezrou demon. * First Blade - Gorum's herald is a horde of animated weapons and shields that swarm together into a humanoid shape, and is the approximate shape and size of an iron golem. * Saint Fang - This minion is similar to a silver dragon with spikes, but with coloring akin to iron. * Temperbrand - This creature is a fire elemental that has the appearance of superheated liquid metal. Providence ; Gorum shows his favor through weapons and armor that bleed when touched, while his displeasure is seen when these same items quickly develop unnatural patches of rust, or else fall apart completely. ; Church of Gorum The church of Gorum proclaims faith in strength and power over spirituality or intellect. High priests are great warriors who attain their position through battle. Priests wear heavy spiked armor and forsake non-metallic weapons. They believe that the spirit of Gorum resides in all metal weapons and armor, and therefore take care to keep them polished and in good working order. The services conducted by the church consist primarily of actual and improvised percussion, to include clanging weapons against shields. Worshipers Gorum is worshiped by mercenaries and barbarians all across the world, but are most commonly found in lands where conflict and battle are common. One of Gorum's most hardcore sects is the Theocracy of the Fist, which controls a small archipelago of volcanic islands. ; The Lord in Iron is commonly worshiped by half-orcs, who believe that he is one of them, and that his encasement in iron is the deity’s successful effort to hide his true nature from human worshipers who would be unable to handle his true nature. This belief continues to spread, thanks to the teachings of the orcish warlord-turned-proselytizer named Naellk, who had a vision of himself in an idol of the deity in battle. He is also claimed by Kellids, who find the orc claims that the Lord in Iron is one of their kind heresy, and wars between the two racial groups have increased since this claim emerged. Most of Gorum's priests are clerics, although there are some druids. Bards and rangers may perform some service within the church, but are not members of the priesthood. ; Knightly followers of Gorum believe battle is the true calling of a knight, not tournaments or courtly pursuits. For Iron Knights, strength and determination supersede honor, duty, and fame. More than other orders, Gorumite knights are often found as mercenaries. ; Temples and shrines Gorum's temples tend to have the appearance of strongholds or citadels. They are walled and gated, and spikes adorn the structure. They are always ready for a battle or siege, and are kept stocked with metal weapons, armor, and rations. Shrines to Gorum are typically an organized pile of rocks with a helmet or blade set atop. Holy texts Gorum's church claims no holy text, but it does feature a set of seven holy poems called the Gorumskagat. A controversial text, the Myth in Iron, maintained by secluded priests in the Lands of the Linnorm Kings recording great and powerful accomplishments of Gorumites in the past, is seen as heretical by some. ; Favored animals Gods are often associated with certain animals, either because they possess a quality favored by the god, or because the god's faithful feel a special kinship to them. Gorum's favored animals include rhinoceroses, dinosaurs, and war-trained animals. ;:: ;:::;: